Growing up
by LadyRandz
Summary: Sheldon has never had anyone close. He certainly never allowed it, but it is growing increasingly difficult to keep her at arm's length. Does Penny even know what effect she has on the Dr.? My first fic, TBBT or other. Your comments will be appreciated
1. Chapter 1

I wonder what Penny's doing? Sheldon thought as he was downloading the latest update to Age of Conan on his Dell. I wonder if she's laughing in that quaint little way of hers, or if she's hugging someone, right now. I wonder if they can smell her delectable faint aroma of French vanilla, infused with whatever bath item gift basket she's on now. And oh, the gift! I hadn't gotten her anything else yet. I wonder if she'll like those tickets I got her. I hope she likes the band. I'm not sure I will though. To think, a scientist with my superior intellect, 'mingling' with crowd? Preposterous!

Sheldon was broken out of his reverie by a sharp rapping on the door. Ah, she's here. He smiled as he went to open the door, an easy, endearing smile, not the monstrous facial contortions he attempted to appease his friends. "hello Penny. How are you on this lovely Friday evening?"

"Oh my God, what a nightmare! Thank God it's over! Oooh, I'm hungry. What are we having tonight?" Penny ranted as she plopped herself on the sofa, narrowly missing Sheldon's spot by millimetres. Sheldon noted this, and his smile deepened. She knew all on her own. Goody! Of course, she was seated too far into his personal space for comfort, but he didn't mind.

"It's Friday, we always have Indian food on Fridays. Leonard will soon be back with dinner. Penny, you know that!" Penny giggled. "of course I know that, Moonpie. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Sheldon frowned. He and Penny had certainly grown closer since Christmas-- the Leonard Nimoy gift of life was responsible for catalysing that-- but he hadn't expected her to grow so comfortable calling him 'Moonpie'. Even more surprising was how much he liked to hear her call him that. He never favored pet names. Certainly he tolerated them from Missy, his mother knew sense enough to never attempt a 'Shelly' on him. Grammy was different, he knew that, and was the only one he allowed Moonpie. So why did Penny elicit a surge of serotonin when she uttered that ridiculous name? "Oh, Penny, I have a question."  
"I'm not surprised. Shoot." she pursed her lips in anticipation of a question she knew she wouldn't understand, let alone be able to answer.  
"do you like Blink 182?" he rushed it out before he lost his nerve. Good Lord, why was he so nervous? It was only Penny, after all.  
"What? Um, of course, yes I love Blink 182. Why?" she was fidgeting now, confused. How does he even know they exist? She wondered as she watched him walk to the desktop, pick up a pristine envelope, and bring it over to her, handing it to her timidly, like a school-boy handing in homework he thought the teacher wouldn't like. Her eyes widened in amazement. "Sheldon, you got me VIP tickets to the Blink 182 concert, and backstage passes! How did you even know I wanted to go?" without thinking, she pulled him into a hug, realising too late that this was Sheldon, Mr. I-don't-do-emotions. Surprisingly, she noticed that he was reluctant to end the hug, almost sad when she let go. Was she imagining this? Get a grip Penny. Before either one of them could say a word, Leonard, Howard, and Raj stormed into the apartment, arguing audibly over something so trivial they were beginning to forget what it was. They came to an abrupt halt when they noticed the pair looking awkwardly around the room, at everyone, but each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry it took me super long to update, but I had a whole list of reasons, which include: (a) I moved continent, (b) I just started uni, (c) writers' block, (d) depression, (e) poor time management.. However, reviews are highly appreciated, and not ignored, even if it appears so (It's just cos normally the story's already headed in a direction I can't veer off) Also, thank you for those of you who have subscribed, it gives me butterflies to think I have people willing and wanting to read my work!  
It's getting late now, I'm not making any sense now, so I'll just leave you with this.

Enjoy n.n

* * *

Penny was in her apartment, getting ready for the concert, and she could barely contain her excitement. However, there was something nagging at her in the back of her mind, and she was getting frustrated because she couldn't figure it out. Why was she so upset, for no apparent reason? I'm going to watch the world's greatest band, live in concert, and I'll get to meet them, in person! I mean, oh my God! How many girls get this opportunity, without even trying. She decided to ignore it, and continued to apply her make up, rocker chick style, and she called out to her friend, "Kayla, have you seen the glitter stick?"

Sheldon was being awkward today, well, awkward for Sheldon, which was a whole lot more awkward for Penny. He also seemed unusually disturbed by her choice of 'plus one' to the concert. She would have thought that he'd be pleased with the fact that she didn't insist that he accompany her, since it was his gift to her. But she resigned this to the fact that Sheldon was rarely pleased with whatever she did, and she would talk to him about this later. So she dressed for the concert, touched up her make up, double-checked for her camera, keys, and phone, and left her apartment after Kayla, both of them giggling down the stairs like a pair of high school girls going on the biggest date of their teenage lives.

* * *

A few hours later, Penny was feeling quite the opposite. She was bedraggled, teary, bleary-eyed, and flat out regretting a lot of the evening's events. She was immensely grateful that she'd remembered to bring her mobile with her, and that Sheldon was at least helpful in emergencies, not to mention surprisingly sympathetic. Also surprisingly, he was quite comforting. Sheldon seemed to be a lot more 'huggy' these days. Penny noticed he'd tried to hug her whenever she let him, he would hug her breathless. _In a good way._ So she let him do this often. She was just surprised that he would enjoy this almost as much as she did. She was also surprised by his facial expression when she first saw him when he came to pick her up. A weird mix of silent rage, anxiety, and determination. That is, until he saw her. The emotions that washed over him then were just as bewildering, if not for the speed with which they came and he hid them, then for what they revealed. Possessive pride, relief, exuberant pure _joy?_ Was this really Sheldon? She was stunned, to say the least, but she composed herself enough to ask with *_forced*_ smirk, "so, Doctor Genius, how are we going to get home, seeing as I'm intoxicated and you've evolved beyond the need or ability to drive, and refuse to use the public transportation system unless it's on a train, or in an ambulance?" Instead of berating her for her intoxication, as she was expecting, he hugged her, and then nudged her in the direction he just came from, when she saw a stretch limo parked outside, thinking it was the band's getaway vehicle but was immensely surprised when he took her hand and led her in the direction of the vehicle. As she ungracefully stumbled into the back, he held the door open a little longer, and asked her, "Isn't your _friend _going to be in need of a vehicle as well?" he asked, the condescension in his voice carrying through clear and cutting. She mumbled something about Kayla "getting lucky" tonight, and was already riding something, though where was another matter entirely. He shut the door, looking oddly more pleased than he normally would be. Penny was just too grateful to notice, and was busy admiring the plush interior of the lavish limo Sheldon splurged on. _Just for me._ She fell asleep as soon as he scooted in beside her, right on her shoulder.

* * *

Penny woke with a start, wondering about the events that transpired since she last blacked out.

I fell asleep in the limo, and no one woke me when we stopped. How come I'm in bed, and all tucked in?Leonard certainly didn't seem capable, he was barely able to sit on a motorcycle without it falling on his leg. Sheldon didn't look like much, but Penny learnt to not to make assumptions when it came to Sheldon. But she knew for a fact that Sheldon wouldn't carry her all the way up to the fourth floor. He didn't tolerate any human contact with anyone, physical or emotional. Either way, whoever did it, did a gentle enough job of it. I feel all cuddled and hugged. She stopped all thought after this one struck. Her heart skipped a few beats, and she was dazed for a few seconds. Sheldon carried me upstairs, into my apartment, and onto my bed. He tucked me in. He looked after me when I was at my (possibly 7th) worst. She teared up at this, but then another thought crossed her mind. Did he see me naked? Did he undress me for bed? A quick glance at her attire confirmed what she knew to be true, Sheldon would never invade my personal space. Remembering her first Sheldon-encounter, she corrected herself, he wouldn't unless he had to clean it, I guess. She sat up and allowed herself to get lost in her fantasies for a few minutes, before she faced the grim realities that were her life right now.

"Penny, what color did you decide on for the twins' nursery library? I have to contract those painters soon, they have a 6 month waiting list otherwise. It was lucky that the manager decided to do it on such short notice, and that Leslie Winkle was willing to ask her brother to do that. Typical, the genius in her family is not only limited, but lucky as well." He rambled incessantly, as he was prone to do. "Sheldon, honey, Shut up, and help me up the stairs please." She felt a little bad for that, but she decided if she had to get fat and heavy for about 40 weeks and he just got out the other side of that a father with no strenuous effort, she had a right to be crabby. "Penny, have we not discussed your aggressive communicative habits how they affect the fetus?" Sheldon dropped to his knees and caressed her bulging belly, and speaking in a soft crooning tone, soothing the unborn genii's shaken psyche, "It's ok girls, your mother didn't mean it, she's just excited to meet you, and can't wait to bring you out into the world so she can love you, hug and hold you in her arms, because you girls, unlike your daddy, are going to be the cuddliest little bundles of joy your mother has ever had." He placed a kiss on her belly and straightened up, tugging on his sleeve for a millisecond as he glanced into her eyes then turned towards the unfinished nursery, to just stand in the room and gaze around the room, enraptured in his own imagination, no doubt thinking about the future inhabitants of this room, and his eyes sparkling with joy, and love.

Woah, easy there girl. Penny shook herself out of the reverie and steeled herself towards the bathroom, to shower and prepare for another shift at the Cheesecake Factory, filled with whiny customers, and arrogant supervisors. Ah, the joys of being an actress in California.

* * *

The hours shot by in a painful blur, and she was thankful it was over as she trudged up the steps to her apartment. She was too tired to stop by the boys' place to join them for dinner, and threw herself unto the sofa as she sighed in frustration. Knock knock knock -" Penny", Knock knock knock-"Penny," at this point she'd already shot to her feet, but she allowed him to finish his necessary ritual, knock knock knock - "Penny" He smiled when she opened the door, and despite herself, she found herself reciprocating at the sight of him. "Hello Sheldon. Thank you so much for last night, and I am so sorry for the trouble." She rambled nervously, suddenly shy. Sheldon didn't look entirely comfortable himself, even if he was happy to see her, when she noticed the package in his hands. "Oh Penny, it was my pleasure, do stop apologizing. I brought this over because I thought you'd like Italian food and a little bit of peace to accompany your meal as you unwind from a stressful day at work. It's Halo Night, but I told Leonard and the rest it was unlikely you would stop by because you would like be tired and require rest. I do hope you eat because I worry about your health. You are becoming underweight, and it was entirely too easy for me to carry you to your bed last night, and it alarmed me that you have dropped another 6 pounds, which is quite unnecessary for you as you were of optimum physique as you were, attractively so. Well, I can't keep the rest waiting as they've been waiting over 15 minutes to start the game. Goodnight Penny." With that, he turned and marched beck towards his apartment. She stared at the container in her hands, and at the door, trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, Insomnia's a cow.**

***evil grin* Want more? Review pretty please with sugar on top.  
**


	3. Author's NotePlea COOKIES

Hello Lovely Readers!

I am sorry, it may appear that I am trolling, but I have undergone MASSIVE life changes in the past few months, which I shall blame for my lack of updates. I now have a very erratic connection, so I suppose in my free time I should be able to write my fingers off and upload and keep you happy, right?

But I shall be selfish :D

I make a plea for a dedicated, patient, AWESOME beta...but I have a few criteria that is vital to the position at the moment...said beta will be heavily rewarded in love, gratitude, first peeks at my work...and maybe, cookies.

Beta will not need to be a major fan of any of the fandoms I subscribe to, but need to have an open mind, and be accessible by either Facebook, MSN messenger, or BlackBerry Messenger. (Actually, the last two are the ones I can transfer files on, but I have regular access to FB)

Also, biggest reason I make this plea for Beta is because I am working on an original piece that I have high hopes for, but I need someone who has good taste to judge it so I know just how much hope I should invest in it.

I plan on uploading/updating once a week from now on, at least one of my stories, plus a one-shot occasionally, but I reiterate my beta plea. I needs a muse. Dust bunnies don't generate much in the ways of plots. KikiMunster will be much appreciative. Thank you, and goodnight. *takes a bow*


End file.
